


i swear i'll never leave again.

by kiyokochwan



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan
Summary: bokuto koutarou never liked being told who he should be, because he believed that we all know deep inside who we are; people should not dictate who and what you should be. another thing bokuto never liked was the fact that he broke up with akaashi.akaashi was never fond of drinking. it left a bitter taste in his mouth and the headache he had the morning after added to the reasons he dislikes drinking. another thing akaashi isn't fond of is the fact that everything remembers him of bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	i swear i'll never leave again.

bokuto koutarou never liked being told who he should be, because he believed that we all know deep inside who we are; people should not dictate who and what you should be. another thing bokuto never liked was the fact that he broke up with akaashi. 

he didn't remember the reason why they did- he repressed that memory deep in his brain. bokuto koutaro, 25, was a different person from his high school self. he didn't need to be coddled, he outgrew that stage of his. but why did he feel like giving up after breaking up with akaashi? breaking up with akaashi made him dumb, almost to the point where he did stupid things in order to feel alive. 'maybe' bokuto things, 'this is the way things should be.' 

every friday at 7pm, when they were still together, the two of them would visit the fountain near the gym bokuto works out at. these friday nights became an unspoken date night rule between the two of them. akaashi always looked beautiful under the warm city lights, illuminated by the steel blue waters. if beauty were a person, it would be akaashi. 

what bokuto never told anyone was that he still goes there every night. hoping- no, WISHING for akaashi to come. it was october 27, friday, a whole month since the two of them broke up. bokuto can still remember what akaashi would buy at the convenience store when they would hang out at the fountain. bokuto looked up at the stars, they were really beautiful. but not as beautiful as akaashi. 

to many, akaashi seemed like he was handling the breakup situation nicely. to some, akaashi was obviously a wreck. akaashi finally gotten the job he wanted- he was actually in the literature department. surely he was happy right? that happiness came at the cost of losing bokuto, so he didn't really know how to feel. love was complicated in the eyes of akaashi, but somehow everything made sense with bokuto. 

it was 7:31pm in the evening, akaashi didn't have any plans that night-akaashi never really had plans after they broke up. "akaashi-kun," he gzed up to the colleague that called out his name. "we're thinking of drinking tonight, will you come with?"

akaashi was never fond of drinking. it left a bitter taste in his mouth and the headache he had the morning after added to the reasons he dislikes drinking. another thing akaashi isn't fond of is the fact that everything remembers him of bokuto. 

"i think i'll pass for tonight," akaashi responded. "besides," he gathered his things in his bag, "i have somewhere to be." with that, akaashi left. he doesn't know why he's going there. he doesn't even know if he'll be there. 

he just has to. 

akaashi arrived at the same fountain he and bokuto would meet during fridays at 7:47pm. 'maybe my eyesight is really getting bad,' he thinks as he scanned the area. at the corner of his eye, he sees him. he who was like the brightest star in the darkest night. he who showed him the light in the darkness.  
he saw bokuto koutarou. 

akaashi contemplated on staying or leaving, both giving him outcomes that he'll regret. akaashi prided himself in solving his thoughts at 0.5 seconds, but time suddenly stopped when he linked eyes with bokuto. 

"keiji," bokuto breathed, honestly bewildered that he saw akaashi again after what happened. 

"bokuto-san," akaashi muttered, to which bokuto hated. he hasn't heard akaashi call him 'bokuto-san' since they were in highschool. 

"i-" akaashi took in a breath. "i needed to come here. i don't know why, but i just did." 

bokuto chuckled at this, "i come here everyday." he said as if it was the easiest thing to say. but then again, bokuto always had a knack of speaking whatever that was on his mind. "i always wait for you to show up." 

suddenly, both their throats became dry. looking at each other under the warm, orange lights of the city made everything magical- as if everything will be alright in the end. "bokuto-san-"

"don't call me that," bokuto laughed, but somehow that laugh didn't reach his eyes. "you call me that as if we didn't become a thing." 

a million thoughts raced through akaashi's mind during that moment but one thing was certain- he wanted bokuto back. "would it," akaashi tried to calm his nerves and gather his courage at that moment, "would it be troublesome if i asked us to try again?" 

at that, bokuto smiled, finally reaching his eyes this time. 

akaashi could swear he hasn't seen anything more beautiful in his life.


End file.
